Power Rangers Ancient Elements
by Ancient Flame
Summary: When an evil space pirate attackes Earth, only 6 teens and an old philosipher can protect it. Harnessing the power of the Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Air, and Ice, these six teens will become the Ancient Element Power Rangers! Please R&R.
1. The New Heroes Part 1

**Power Rangers Ancient Elements**

**The New Heroes Part 1**

**Episode 1.1**

Fountain Heights, NJ---June 29, 2007---7:45 pm

It was a warm Friday night in the park, the summer movies were on, and Ian was with his friends Brad, Nick, and Rye scoping out girls. "Damn, Fountain Heights has the hottest girls! I know that they love me." said Brad. He was 5'7 and had dark brown hair in a Caesar cut. "I know, and one of them will get lucky if they come up to me." remarked Ian. Ian was a tall kid, but a somewhat skinny frame, about 5'10, and had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair. "Oh, there's Chloe and Sarah". He had a big crush on Chloe, and when they met on occasions, she seemed really happy, but his friends though that she was just being nice.

"Ian, you have to realize that you have to go up to the girls, not wait for them to come to you." chimed in Rye. He was about 5'8 and had red hair, unusual for a Russian. "If you really like Chloe, tell her."

Nick was in the background, quiet as usual. He was 5'5, Hispanic, and shaved his head, and another of Ian's closest friends. "Hey Ian, their coming over here." he warned.

Chloe and Sarah ran up to the four guys. Sarah was about 5'7 and had long blonde hair, while Chloe was 5'5 and had black hair with light blue highlights. "Ian!" Chloe screamed as she walked up to him. "Hey." Ian calmly remarked. He wasn't the best at starting a conversation with girls, and had some self confidence problems. "Hi Brad" said Sarah in a sexy tone. "Hey Sarah." he replied back.

It was basically silent from then on out, awkward even. Ian didn't know what to say, and the girls left to go with their friends.

"Well Ian, you-" he was cut off by Ian mid sentence. "I blew my chance with Chloe. I know, damn, why can't I start a good conversation or buy her a drink, popcorn, or whatever." said Ian, who was depressed at what just happened.

Dark Core Ship

Right by the moon sat an oval shaped spaceship. It was carrying three of the deadliest and most dangerous fiends not yet known. "So, my plan is set. We will knock out the human population on Earth with a meteor and loot its resources to sell, but most importantly, kill that doctor." declared Acrodono, a space pirate made of stone. Standing in front of him were his two generals, Cloudex and Dasefa.

"I will get on the meteor ready to strike my master." said Dasefa. He was an ancient knight and had rusted, but was still a powerful warrior. He walked to the attack room of the ship and readied for the attack, while Cloudex was busy scoping out Earth.

"I see that one human is miserable" she cackled. "But there are at least 500 more miserable pathetic beings." She had the telescope on Ian and his friends.

Back in Fountain Heights---8:30 pm

Ian was thinking hard. "What can I do to get Chloe to like me; I just know that she really likes me, but it needs to come out."

"Ian?" asked Brad. "Why are you so spaced out?" "It's nothing, just thinking about Chloe." He replied after snapping out of deep thought. "Get it through your head that Chloe doesn't like you! And if she actually does, then step up!" he yelled, punching Ian in the chest, hurting him.

"S!" Ian sputtered. "Why the hell did you have to do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just did. Do you want more?" Brad said arrogantly.

Rye got in between the two before they could come to blows. "Guys, stop it okay. This is Ian's business Brad, and he needs to handle this himself." Ian thanked Rye and went back to thinking of ideas, which he was a master at. He could think of tons of ideas, but none of them usually worked.

Chloe and Sarah were at the popcorn stand talking to other friends. "Do you think that Ian like's me?" asked Chloe. "I think so, but he is shy you know." answered Sarah. "He is pretty cute too. You like guys that are tall and have dark blonde hair, so he is a perfect fit. Plus, I've head rumors that he is wild, and that is something that you like too." "I know, but I don't want to look like I want him too bad, he should come to me." said Chloe, clearly frustrated.

The guys were leaving when Nick heard something. It sounded like a rocket or a bomb dropping.

"What the hell!" Nick yelled as he saw the meteor come down and strike right by the forest about 5 miles away. They covered their faces and expected to die, as did Chloe and Sarah. But a miracle saved them, as each was engulfed in a colored light and transported to a place made almost entirely of stone and had computers all around. It had a few vases with flowers, and file cabinets were in a corner, as was a desk on the opposite side.

"Um, where are we?" said Rye, confused.

An old man got out of a chair and walked over to the six teens, looking them over, evaluating them.

"Hello, I am Dr. Ancialient, and this is the AE Base." he said.

"The what?" asked Nick.

"The AE Base, the home of the Ancient Elements; and you six are chosen to become Power Rangers.

They were all stunned at what he just said. "Power Rangers? Isn't that a kids show?" Chloe remarked.

Ian spoke up. "No, it's real."

Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"And you know this how?" questioned Sarah. "Do you really believe this guy?"

"In fact, I do. I don't know how to put it, but this seems very real and mystical. We might be destined to be rangers." He said calmly.

"Shut up Ian. There is no such thing as destiny!" Brad yelled.

Dr. Ancialient then chimed in on the argument. "Then why are you alive? The answer is destiny. You six must become power rangers to live".

"Okay, we get that, but what happened to everyone else? Are they still alive?" asked Chloe.

"I am sorry destined ones. The meteor wiped out almost everyone on Earth. Only a few humans remain, but are in bad shape. You are the last defense against Acrodono and his army." he said solemnly. "This is Acrodono."

He pressed some buttons on one of the computers and a picture of a stone warrior appeared.

"So that's Acrodono?" asked Brad, confused and scared at the same time.

"Yes that is, and these are his two generals." He said as he pressed another button. A picture of a knight and a cloud like woman occupied the screen.

"So, you are going to have us defeat these guys?" asked Nick, sarcastically. He was very skeptical about this and only cared about the fate of his relatives. The others were the same way, except for Ian, who was taking this all in and evaluating it.

Dr. Ancialient went over to a desk and pulled out a briefcase. Inside were six black cell phones, with a symbol engraved on each. "Take one. They will be your power source. You will become the Ancient Element Power Rangers."

"Yeah right" answered Brad. "We are not going to risk our lives. How do we know that you aren't lying and just want a personal security force?"

From the background Ian stepped forward and took the cell phone with the flame on it. "He is telling the truth. I can't explain it, but it seems like fate for us to be rangers. And we probably are all going to die anyway, so why not go out in a blaze of glory?" he said.

"Okay Ian, now that you are the Ancient Flame Red Ranger, you need to know how to work your morpher. Press 347 and the cell phone will transform into a morpher. Then press the flame and call 'Power of Flames' and you become a ranger." commanded Dr. Ancialient. He peered over at a screen and had a worried look. "There are Dynamites outside of the base!"

Ian looked over his morpher. He was going to do this no matter what. "Okay, I hope I am a powerful ranger." He said as he was about to exit the door, but was stopped by Chloe.

"This is so brave of you Ian. Trying to save the world, I want to tell you that I love you." She said as she kissed him on the lips. "I feel the same way Chloe. I just didn't have the confidence until now. I hope that I come back alive from this, and we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Ian said as he kissed her again and left the base.

"Nice job Chloe. I think you picked the right guy, one that will risk his life for you." remarked Sarah.

Ian was outside of the AE Base where he saw about 20 Dynamites, circular exploding aliens. "Hey Dynamites, look who's here. Power of Flames!" he yelled as he started to morph.

He was engulfed in flames, and when they retreated, he was in a red bodysuit. On it was a brown flame on his chest, and brown lines from his hips to his shoulders. He had brown gloves, boots, and a belt. On his knees and elbows was an arrow like symbol. His helmet was brown with a red flame centered around it.

"Ancient Flame!" he yelled as he stared down the Dynamites.


	2. The New Heroes Part 2

Ian was standing in front of twenty Dynamites, ready for battle. If he was going to die, he was going to in a fight.

"Okay, I guess this will decide my future" Ian said with a deep breath. He then charged at a Dynamite, spin kicking it in the head and destroying it. Two more attacked him, but were hit with punches to the chest that knocked the wind out of them. They were then punched in the head and killed. Ian was taking control of this battle.

In the AE Base, his friends were looking on, astonished at what they were seeing. Ian, someone who never really stepped up, the shy kid, had now become a fearsome power ranger and was beating the hell out of the Dynamites. "I can't believe Ian is capable of this" said Ryan, not knowing what to make of the battle.

"This isn't even the best yet." Dr. Ancialient said. "He still has a weapon to use."

Back on the battlefield, Ian was still busy fighting the Dynamites. He dropped one onto the ground with a ground leg sweep, and catapulted it into another, destroying both. 15 were left. One was taken down by a quick chop to the neck, and another was kicked right n the head.

The others were still looking on, seeing Ian take down the Dynamites one by one. "Remind me to never piss of Ian again." Brad said after seeing what Ian did to those Dynamites. "Agreed" replied Nick.

Another Dynamite fell to a swift punch to the chest by Ian, but the others ones teamed up, putting Ian on the defensive. He had to push them away and try to regroup. "Man, what's gonna stop these things?" he said. Then, he heard a voice in his head. _Call upon the Flame Sword Ian. It is your weapon of power._

"I guess; Flame Sword, emerge!" he yelled. Fire suddenly appeared and made a handle in Ian's hand. A red metal blade shot out of it, spewing embers around.

Ian stared in awe at his sword. It felt so powerful, his body absorbing the energy flow. "Now, let's see how powerful this thing is!"

He lunged at a Dynamite, impaling it in the chest. Ian was now destroying Dynamites left and right, swift shots to the chests and heads.

In space, on the Dark Core Ship, Acrodono, Cloudex, and Dasefa were worried about Ian's power. "The Ancient Element powers have been released?" Acrodono shouted "And this _kid _is the Ancient Flame? Dasefa, why wasn't I alerted that Dr. Ancialient was still alive, and that he had the Ancient Element morphers all this time?"

"Sir, I thought that the meteor would have killed ever one, and I did not know that Dr. Ancialient was still alive" Dasefa said in his defense. "I am sure that he will be exhausted by the Dynamites."

Ian was still outside of the base, battling Dynamites. One was impaled by the Flame Sword, and disintegrated to ash. Two more tried to avenge this, but were slashed in half.

Ian was breathing heavily, his mouth cover down for him to catch some air. He smelt the burning ash on the ground, and the foul odor of the dead Dynamites. "F, this is tough. I have to destroy these guys soon" he thought as he kneeled down to recharge his energy, but was hit by a punch before he could get up.

"You put up a great fight red ranger, but now, we must terminate you and the Ancient Flame powers" said a Dynamite as it held a knife above the Ian's head. He was about to lower it, but was stopped by a kick to the head. It was Nick.

"So Ian, you need some help?" he said as he raised his arm, revealing the Ancient Thunder morpher.

"Power of Thunder!" he screamed.

He was engulfed in a field of electricity, and when it burst, he was in a yellow suit with brown boots, and gloves. He had the same triangular markings as Ian on his arms and legs. A brown lightning bolt was centered on his chest, and on his elbows. Brown lines were on his hips to his shoulders. His helmet was also brown with a yellow lightning bolt centered on it.

Nick was now a power ranger; the Ancient Thunder Yellow Ranger. "Ancient Thunder!"

He punched the Dynamite that was about to kill Ian in the back of the head and kicked the knife to the ground. As another one charged at him, it was karate chopped in the head by the new ranger. It was then destroyed by a spin kick to the head, and the one that attacked Ian was destroyed by an uppercut to the jaw.

Ian looked at one of his best friends. Nick had just saved his life, and he was now a ranger. He was helped up by him and they stood side by side, ready to battle. "One more thing Ian. Your girlfriend is out here too." Nick said, motioning to the door of the base, which Chloe exited.

"Power of Water!" she called. Her body was engulfed in water, and when it stopped, she was in a light blue suit with brown boots and gloves. She had a brown teardrop like marking centered on her chest. She also had the same triangular markings as the guys. Her helmet was brown like the boys', with the same teardrop like figure centered on her helmet, only light blue.

"Ancient Water!" she screamed. She was now the Ancient Water Blue Ranger. "

Ian looked at her, stunned that she was now a ranger too. "Chloe?" he questioned her.

"Hey boys" she said before kicking a Dynamite and going over to them. She hugged Ian when she got over to him. "What decided you two to become rangers?" he asked. "We thought that we should help you, and you can't change fate, I guess." Nick said. "Plus, the suits are stylish" Chloe added.

Back on the Dark Core Ship, Acrodono was even more infuriated at the two new rangers. "TWO more!" he screamed. "Dasefa, send a monster down! I want all of them dead!"

"I am on it master" Dasefa said, picking up a stone with a carving of a lizard on it. "Maybe this will destroy them." He said as he put the stone into a teleporter, putting the coordinates of Fountain Heights in.

Ian, Nick, and Chloe were deep at battle with the remaining Dynamites, 7 of them. Ian rushed into battle with his sword, as Nick and Chloe summoned their weapons.

"Thunder Claw!" Nick said as electricity gathered around his wrist and left a yellow claw.

"Water Pulse Fin!" yelled Chloe. A bubble appeared on her hand, and when it popped, there was a blue fin blaster.

Ian was facing three Dynamites, striking them whenever he could. A shot to the chest destroyed one. "One down, two more to be dead"

Two Dynamites were attacking Nick, but he ducked and grabbed one by the leg and flung it into the other. He ripped one up with his Thunder Claw and spin kicked the other.

"Want some water" Chloe said as she sprayed small jets of water at her two Dynamites. When one tried to attack her, she punched it in the chest and blasted it in the face. "Ian, only three more left". "Okay, but how? These guys know our moves now, so we need some new ideas." Nick said. Then he saw something in his head. It was a warrior using the Thunder Claw, screaming 'Lightning Terror'. "Ian, Chloe, I just got a vision, It was a warrior destroying a Dynamite with an attack called Lightning Terror."

"Then do that" commanded Ian who was having a fist fight with a Dynamite.

"Lightning Terror!" Nick called as his claw glowed yellow. He charged at a Dynamite and went right threw it in a bolt of electricity. "Now that was cool".

Chloe was busy trying to kill the Dynamite that was battling her, when she also had a vision. This was of a female warrior saying 'Tidal Surge' and destroying a block of wood. "I guess that's my attack" Chloe said. "Tidal Surge!" A huge wave of water was aimed at a Dynamite, drowning it. Only Ian was left with his Dynamite. He finally destroyed it by slicing it in half with his sword. "Yes! Were done!" he yelled.

"Not yet red ranger" said a monster that just teleported down. It looked like a lizard alien, and had a shotgun in its hand. "Say your goodbyes".

He was about to fire when Nick attacked it from behind, but was thrown back. Chloe tried to help, but she was also rebuffed. During this, Ian also had a vision. It was a man on to of a volcano, with the Flame Sword. He yelled 'Burning Ambition' and destroyed a frog like creature. "Lizard dude, you're gonna be the one killed, Burning ambition!" screamed Ian as he slashed the monster with his sword, now on fire. It was destroyed instantly. "Job done". They all walked off into the base, the bodies of the fallen Dynamites and the monster behind them.

"Power Down" Ian said, his ranger suit now gone. "Power Down" repeated Nick and Chloe. The three of them were bruised, but not badly injured.

"Well done destined ones. You survived your first attack." Dr. Ancialient said proudly.

"First attack?" Nick said wearily. He wanted this to be over. "There are going to be more attacks?"

The old doctor nodded. "Yes, and the monsters will get stronger. You will need help destroying Acrodono and the evil. That is the only way to revive everyone." With those words, he handed over the brief case with the Ice, Earth, and Air cell phones to Ian. "Ian, you will decide when the time is right to give these morphers to Sarah, Brad, and Rye."

Ian looked at the morphers, and then his three other friends. He knew they were going to be Power Rangers, but they needed to prove themselves.

Chloe then spoke up. " So doctor, what are we going to do now? Fountain Heights is basically destroyed. Where are we going to live, and get food, clothes, and other stuff? Were only kids."

Dr. Ancialient smiled at that last sentence. "Why don't you look in the mirror on the wall and determine if your kids now."

Chloe looked over herself and was shocked to see herself. He body had matured, and she was now older. "What happened?"

"I'm not complaining" Ian said looking over Chloe and her new 'features'. He then looked at himself in the mirror, as did the four others. They all looked like they were in their twenty's.

"You have all matured physically and mentally. Your minds have reached their full potential, as have your bodies. That is a side affect to being exposed to the power of the elements. Your age however is the same." Dr. Ancialient explained.

"Okay, so that's solved" Brad said. "But where are we going to live?" Sarah looked at her surroundings. "Not here, right? It's too clamped."

The doctor then pressed a button on his computer and a mansion appeared on a computer screen. "I knew that you were going to ask that question, so I decided to give you a place to stay. Los Angeles is your new home."

They were all stunned at what the mansion looked like. "How are we going to pay for this?' Rye asked, knowing about the upkeep of a house like the one they were all looking at.

"Inside your cell phones are virtual credit cards, each holding 1.5 million dollars. You may buy whatever you want with that money." answered Dr. Ancialient. "You are also immune to germs; I need you to be in top shape to battle. Your bodies are clean and focused now. Any problems that you had before are gone. You are in paradise now. But, you must follow the basic laws. Now, there is a feature on your morphers where you are able to buy items, just press 117 and a holographic mall will appear. Speaking of holograms, I know that you all miss your families, so I implanted your phones with the best virtual holographic system. To access that, press 498. I have input the coordinates of your new home in the cells, just press the button in the top left hand corner and you will be teleported there."

The six teenagers had a hard time taking this in. They knew that they had the duty to protect Earth, but now they were living the high life.

"May the power protect you" Dr. Ancialient concluded as the rangers transported to their new home on the west coast.


	3. Arrival of Earth Part 1

**Power Rangers Ancient Elements**

**Arrival of Earth Part 1**

Los Angeles, California---June 29, 2007---10:00 PM

The six rangers had just teleported to Los Angeles, their new home for now. "Okay, so where's the house?" Brad asked, looking around. They were walking on the beach trying to find the house Dr. Ancialient got them. He told them that it was beachside, and was sea green.

"I think I found it" Rye said, pointing to part of a roof in the distance. They all ran up to it to see a beautiful mansion.

Nick opened the door and walked in, stunned at the site of their new home. "Wow. Just wow." he said, jumping on the silver couch. There were three more couches, made to look like a square. In the middle was a clear table, a vase on it. The walls of the living room were royal blue, with purple molding. "Not bad." Chloe said. She walked over to the kitchen. It had a counter with everything they needed, and a wooden floor, connected to a breakfast nook. Rye and Brad looked in the fridge, finding beer, soda, and juice, along with other food. They immediately took a can of beer each and started to drink.

"What the f are you two doing?" Ian yelled when he saw them drinking. "Were not old enough to drink yet!" he said, swiping the two beers from them and pouring them put in the sink.

Brad put an arm on Ian's shoulder, trying to calm his leader down and reason with him. "Ian, there are no cops here, and our bodies are in their twenties, so we should be able to drink. Plus, I'm sure we have a winery and tons of champagne for you and Chloe." Those words struck Ian right away. "You're right. Drink as much as you want. I'm gonna get me and Chloe some wine, want some?" "Nah, I like beer, but bring some up in case. Tonight is a time to celebrate." Brad replied, getting three cans of beer for him, Rye, and Nick. Sarah took a glass out of a cabinet and got herself some water as Ian looked for the basement with Chloe.

Thy both walked down the halls and found a door leading to the basement. They stopped to look at it for a moment. There was an air hockey table, a pool table, and a ping pong table, along with a jukebox and stage, almost like it was directly from a club. A bar was in the corner, a door behind it. "I guess that's where the wine is" Chloe said as they opened the door. Inside were millions of bottles of wine, different flavors and ages.

"What should we have?" Ian asked his new girlfriend as they looked around. "Too many to choose from, is there a guide here?" Chloe said. She looked on the walls to see if there was a list of what and where certain wines were. "Want some cherry wine?" "Yeah, that sounds good" Ian answered.

Upstairs, the others were looking at what else they had. There was a big screen TV, computers, and sculptures, along with paintings on the wall. Rye also saw that they had a small movie theater. "It says that we can have ANY movie we want."

Brad dropped his drink right away when he heard the word _any._ "Wait, so does that mean that we have those movies?" he said, looking over the list to find what he wanted. "Yeah, every single film ever made." Rye reassured with a wide grin. Sarah came over and looked over the list. "You're not watching that right now, I'm watching Snow White" she said, taking the remote and playing the old Disney movie.

Nick was exploring the house too. He found a gym and an indoor pool on the first floor, and then went upstairs to look at the bedrooms. There were six bedrooms, one in each of their colors with their elements on the walls. He took the room with 'Ancient Thunder' on the door and started to furnish it. Nick put a bookshelf in one corner, and a desk in another. He ordered a laptop off of his Element cell and placed it on the desktop. Next were clothes. A yellow and brown jacket with the thunder symbol was already in the room, a gift from Dr. Ancialient. He put that in the closet, along with other shirts he ordered, most shades of yellow. Next were pants, mostly brown kakis, and some shorts.

Sarah soon came up, looking for her room. "Damn Nick, you have good style" she said looking over the room. "But I could give you some help. Brad and Rye are downstairs, drunk." Nick just laughed. He knew they were going to be wasted by midnight, so he might as well get to know Sarah, his new teammate. "So, where did you grow up?" he asked as him and Sarah put up sand yellow drapes on the windows.

"Gale Valley, Texas" she answered. "It's a small town outside of Dallas. What about you, you speak Spanish or Mexican, whatever it's called, so you're from Mexico?" Nick looked at her, dumbfounded. "Nah, my relatives are Puerto Rican, not Mexican."

"Same thing, right" Sarah insisted. She wasn't that smart, so she thought she was right. Nick then explained to her the different Hispanic cultures in the easiest way, knowing she would have a hard time understanding. He knew that she wasn't a racist, just the typical dumb blonde. She soon apologized, and went to her room to decorate.

"Ancient Air" she said softly as she entered a pink room. Sarah knew exactly what she wanted to do with this. She ordered different shades of pink sweaters, shirts, t shirts, and mini skirts, along with blue jeans. The rest of the room she made look like a princess' room.

Downstairs, Chloe and Ian came back up with wine, to see Brad and Rye passed out on the couch. "Idiots" Ian mumbled as he got two glasses out of the cabinets and poured drinks. Chloe and Ian went over to another room, a more romantic one, fireplace and all, sitting on a couch.

"I can't believe his" Ian said as he took a sip of his wine and looked at his Element cell. "Were rangers now." Chloe looked at hers too. One day ago, they were just normal teens, and now they were basically adults with the duty to protect Earth.

"Only seven of us remain" Ian said solemnly. "Well, from what I know. Dr. Ancialient said that some humans were still alive, but where?" He leaned back on the couch, still having a hard time taking all of this in. At least he had his friends, and more importantly, Chloe.

"Ian" Chloe said, taking his mind off of all of the stress. "Do you know that I loved you even before you took the risk of fighting those Dynamites?" The red ranger looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. "Yeah, I thought you did, and now we know."

She cuddled up to him, falling asleep in his arms, tired from the night. He carried her up to her room, only to find it bare. He decided that she could sleep in his room, which he fixed up quick. Nothing too fancy or good for now, just a place to sleep. He lied down next to her, and fell asleep.

Los Angeles, CA---June 30, 2007---9:00 AM

Sarah was up, making breakfast. She decided to let the others sleep in or do what they wanted, Brad and Rye having hangovers, and Ian, Chloe, and Nick tired from the battle. Brad came down first, holding his head.

"How much did I drink last night?" he moaned, falling on the couch.

"2 cans of beer and about ten shots" Sarah said, bringing over some Aspirin and water for him to drink. "You and Rye really need to know your limits."

He put the Aspirin into the water and took a sip of it. "Uh, I feel like s. Maybe when the morphing DNA bonds with my body, I'll be able to take the alcohol better." He took a plate of toast that Sarah gave to him and started to eat.

Rye came down next, in the same state as Brad. He slumped over on the table, putting his head down. "Sarah, get me a glass of water, but no Aspirin in it. I can handle this on my own." he insisted. Rye knew the hangover would get better in time, and he was never one to take the easy way out, in this case Aspirin. He wanted to test his body's limits, it was his life goal. The cold was no match for him, as he survived harsh Siberian winters when he was a child. Neither was the pain of losing loved ones. His grandmother was killed in 1987 during the communist reign in the Soviet Union. He and his parents left for Fountain Heights when the fall of communism happened, and he was happy with where he was. "I guess I know my alcohol limit, for now" he mumbled, taking a drink of water.

Nick was upstairs in his room just getting up and looked out his window at the ocean and morning sunrise of California. "_I never thought something like this could happen_." He said in his head. "At one point, I was about to go to jail, but then Ian moved here and we became fast friends. Now he made this happen." he said, clutching his Element cell. "I hope I made the right choice by becoming a ranger."

Ian was in the shower getting ready for breakfast. He wanted to look nice for his first full day together with Sarah, and more importantly, Chloe. "F this is awesome." he said. "I got the girl of my dreams, and I'm a ranger. More importantly, red, the leader."

He got out of the shower, with a bathrobe on, only to find Chloe standing there, grinning. "Are you gonna take that off for me?" she joked. "Or do you want to get into the shower with _me_." Ian gave her a sly smile and a kiss on the lips, picking her up after. He acted like he was going to drop her, but she knew he wouldn't. "Chloe, we're going to, okay? We've been together for less than a day. The only reason we slept in the same bed was because I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so beautiful. Not that I wouldn't like that everyday, but not right now." He said, putting her down. "But if you want me to watch you take a shower, I'm good with that." Chloe agreed to that and went into the shower, taking her clothes off in there and throwing them to Ian.

Ian wanted to play this relationship safe to start, using his natural charm and charisma that got him his only other girlfriend. For all he knew, the last girls on Earth were Chloe and Sarah, and he knew that Brad had a thing for her. "Damn this life is good." He said, lying back, and watching Chloe.

Nick was downstairs, making himself some eggs. "How bad of a hangover?" he asked Sarah, motioning his head to Rye and Brad.

"Together they had 10 beers, and a plate of shots. I'll just leave it like that." She responded; making some more toast in case Ian and Chloe drank too much the night before.

Brad was back up, feeling somewhat better and poured himself some orange juice. "I wonder what happened with Ian and Chloe last night. I saw them go upstairs together, Ian holding her." He downed the glass of juice fast and walked around, trying to shake off the last effects of the hangover.

"No, we didn't." Ian and Chloe came down the stairs, dressed for the day and threw Nick a shirt and a pair of shorts from his room. Chloe took some toast for her and buttered it, giving the rest to her boyfriend. Ian put some jelly on it ate it fast. "Hey Nick; Chloe and I are going to the boardwalk, wanna come?" "Yeah, I'll be ready in a minute" he replied, going into the nearest bathroom and putting his new clothes on.

"Wait!" Rye called out, stopping them. "We all should go, I'll get ready fast. Brad and Sarah, you're coming too." He went up to his room and threw on a white tank top and white sweatpants, Brad a green shirt and black jeans, and Sarah a tight shirt and hot pants. They all went out the backdoor and onto the beach.

Dark Core Ship

Acrodono was sitting on his throne, monitoring the rangers. "This is a perfect opportunity to attack. Dasefa! Send Dynamites down to destroy them!"

"Yes my master" Dasefa said as he took a bag of circular disks out and loaded them into a laser. He fired a shot, and a Dynamite sped down to Earth. More followed, all going to Los Angeles.

Cloudex was in the corner polishing her long nails. "You're making a mistake with this."

Acrodono got up and cornered her. "Now why is this a mistake?" he asked, his breath burning down her neck.

Cloudex turned her head and answered her master. "Because there are still three morphers left sir. If all of them are destroyed, the Earth, Air, and Ice morphers powers could be harnessed by Ancialient and take us out." She slipped out of the corner and continued to speak. "Plus, I have a personal interest in one of those rangers. I could kidnap him and make him my- I mean our slave."

The rock lord went back to his throne and thought about Cloudex' idea. "You are right. Those Dynamites are only to weaken and test them. I'm trusting you in this plan Cloudex. It better happen, or else your head will become a lantern for this ship."

"I will not fail. The one I want will be taken tonight. I can easily guess what those humans will do this evening, and I will be waiting" she said, taking a white orb out of her pocket.

Boardwalk in Los Angeles--- June 30, 2007--- 10:30 AM

"Okay, so what should we do first?" Brad asked, looking around.

"Well first, we need people" Ian responded, taking out his Element Cell, pressing 498, the code for the holograms. Right away, the boardwalk was filled with almost life like people. "There, I'm going to the arcade, anyone wanna come?" Ian loved video games and gambling, a perfect mix in the arcade.

"Nah, I'm going on the rides" Chloe said, "and Sarah's coming with me".

"And I'm going to go play some games out here; does anyone want to do that?" Nick asked, Rye agreeing.

"I'm definitely going to the arcade" Brad said, heading towards a place with flashing lights and noises.

Ian then ran over the way things were going to work. "Okay, if there is an attack, call me, and morph right away Chloe and Nick. Sarah, Brad, and Rye, do your best to help out. Use anything here. If one attacks, just jump out of the way and fight with what you have around you. We'll meet back up 12:00PM for lunch, got it?"

They all agreed. "Your such a great leader" Chloe said, her gleaming eyes looking into Ian's as they both kissed passionately for a minute, Ian's hand on her back, and her legs wrapped around one of his. They broke and hugged each other before going different ways.

"Damn Ian, you're a real ladies man now!" Brad exclaimed, throwing his hand over his friends shoulder.

"I know" Ian said, smirking "I knew I was, but it took the morpher to bring that out." He looked down at his pants, his Element Cell clipped to it. "So, do you have any interest in Sarah?"

"Hell yeah!" Brad said. "Look at that chest! I mean, Chloe is no slouch in the breast department, but Sarah has C's! Even though Chloe does have a nice butt."

Ian hit him in the arm for taking about Chloe that way. "Let me say this. If I ever see you kissing Chloe, my sword will be up your ass. Got it?"

Brad backed away, knowing Ian might not be joking. "Yeah, I know."

The red ranger just laughed. "I'm joking, okay. But don't try to hook up with Chloe, she loves me. Now with you and Sarah, you may have some competition."

"Who?" Bard asked, knowing it was either Nick or Rye, and they both didn't seem like the type of guys for Sarah.

"Nick" Ian responded. "They're getting along great and there may be a spark, no pun intended. Just don't kill him; I'm sure they're only good friends."

They booth stopped taking about girls when they got into the arcade, Ian going to a paintball range, and Brad a poker game.

On the other side of the boardwalk, Nick and Rye were getting some fries to eat while they looked around.

"I love it here in Cali" Nick said, looking at the ocean.

"It sure is a different change of scenery from Russia." said Rye, remembering the harsh winters in his old home.

"You lived in Russia?" Nick asked.

Rye nodded and told him the story of hating communism and losing his grandmother to military police. Suddenly the pains of the real world came back to them.

"I'm so sorry about that" Nick said, regretfully "My dad was kidnapped when I was 13, probably from drug lords of Puerto Rico. I hope these new powers can help me find him." He looked down at his yellow and brown cell phone, his morpher.

"Okay, enough with that, lets play some games" Rye said as he took some quarters out of his pocket and placed them on the stand for one of the giant wheels.

Over at the rides, the girls were on the teacup spinner talking.

"I really cant believe this" Chloe said. "Were probably the only seven people left on Earth, and I'm a Power Ranger!"

"And you have a great boyfriend" added Sarah.

Chloe nodded. She never felt this way about someone before. Ian risked his life for all of them, and now was their fearless leader. "He is. Very romantic too. I can picture the rest of my life with him. He has a great personality, and he does have a good body. I love that golden brown hair on him. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I mean about you and Brad. I know you two like each other."

"Yeah, I guess. I hope we have some time to spend together, I don't want any attacks."

The blue ranger sighed. She knew that Acrodono was going to attack again, but it was a question of when. "Well, we would need the other three morphers to activate. Judging by the clothes that were wearing, you're pink, Rye is white, and Brad's green."

"But how do we unlock the powers, and what do we have to do to control them?" Sarah said. She wasn't sure if she was cut out for this.

"I think it has to do with our element. We each have a certain connection with it. I like to surf, so my element is water. Ian is intense, so he is in touch with flames, and Nick shares a bond with thunder. Brad probably will get the Earth Element Cell, because he's powerful. Rye, the Ice Element Cell, he grew up in Russia, so he has a connection with the cold. And you're graceful like the wind, so you'll probably get the Air Element Cell. Chloe responded. "To unlock them, I think it is destiny like Dr. Ancialient told us."

After they were done talking about their new lives, they headed over to the beach, looking for sea shells.

Back in the arcade, Brad was hitting big on the virtual poker games, getting tons of coins.

"Yeah baby!" he yelled as he got a Royal flush and collected his winnings.

Ian was busy practicing some maneuvers in the paintball range. He hid behind a wall and sprayed a cardboard cutout rapid fire. "Too easy, where's some real competition?" he said.

Suddenly, a group of Dynamites came into through arcade, brandishing lasers.

"I had to say that" Ian said as he got out of the booth, paintball gun still in hand. "Brad lets kick some ass!"

"Right!" Brad yelled. He rushed over to his friend and tackled a Dynamite back onto the wooden floor of the boardwalk while Ian was taking on the other ones.

He shot the gun, hitting them with paintballs to stun them for a moment. With a quick jump, he kicked one into a game, sparks flying everywhere. "Come on motherfers!"

Ian swept one in the leg and kicked it into a wall, its head coming off. Another charged at him, but was kicked right in the face and destroyed. He took out his cell phone and called Nick, telling him what was going on. "Be there in a minute" Nick responded, him and Rye running to the arcade, while the yellow ranger called Chloe, her and Sarah coming rushing over.

Brad knocked a laser out of a Dynamites hand and shot it at the circular alien, destroying it. Another came at him, but he trucked it over a rail, shooting it in the process.

The four others were running over to the arcade when they encountered a line of Dynamites and stopped dead in their tracks at the site of the lasers pointed at them.

"Um, Nick, Chloe, I think you should morph, now!" Sarah cried as the Dynamites fired at them, but the four moved out of the way.

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Water!"

Nick and Chloe morphed and charged into battle, Rye and Sarah behind them as backup.

Chloe hit one with a punch to the head and chest as it tried to grab her, while Nick plowed one through glass. Rye and Sarah teamed up to take another out and took its laser, shooting at the other aliens.

"I guess its time for the heavy artillery" Nick said. "Thunder Claw!" Electricity gathered around his hand and formed a yellow claw like weapon on his wrist.

"Water Pulse Fin" Chloe called as a bubble exploded in her hand, leaving a blue fin blaster.

Nick attacked one with his claw, steel meeting the steel of the Dynamites arm. He took it back and jumped over the circular enemy, chopping it in the neck and punching it in the back. Another tried to attack from behind, but was caught with a clutch of electricity form he claw.

Chloe jumped down onto the beach, three Dynamites following. "You're in my territory now" she said cockily as she ran by the water, the aliens firing blasts at the sand behind her, trying to trip her up.

"It won't be that easy" she said as she got into a knee high tide. One Dynamite fired a blast square at her chest, but she fired her fin down at the water and was thrown into the air from the pressure. She fired a wave of water at her enemies from the sky, destroying them.

"Come on" Nick said to all of them "We still have to get to Ian and Brad". They all ran as quick as they could to the arcade, where they saw Ian and Brad fighting off Dynamites.

"Okay, time to take this fight to the next level." Ian said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Power of Flames!"

He was engulfed in flames and transformed into the red ranger as he threw a Dynamite into a building.

Brad was busy in the arcade fighting one with his football style, tackling and pushing. A punch to the chest was blocked and he plowed the alien down with a charge into a wall. "Take tha-ahhhh!" he was caught off guard by a kick to the back from more Dynamites. Rye and Sarah came to his aid, Rye firing the laser gun at approaching aliens and Sarah kicking them out of the way.

"Brad, are you okay" Sarah said as she looked him over while Rye destroyed the remainder.

"Yeah, where are the others?"

"Outside, battling the remaining Dynamites"

"I'll help them" he said as he got up, his shirt ripped and bleeding from the chest. He looked down at his Element Cell and saw it glowing green. "It's happening. Its giving me my power!"

"Not so fast Brad" said a voice in the air. The three of them looked around and a woman with white hair and resembled a witch appeared. "You'll be coming with me!"

She fired a ball of clouds at him that took him and her away, no traces of them left.

"Burning Ambition!" Ian called as he slashed the last Dynamite in the chest, killing it. "Where are the others?" He along with Chloe and Nick demorphed.

Sarah and Rye ran out of the arcade and told them what happened.

"Damn!" Ian cursed. "Did you get a good look at the woman?"

"No, but I think I recognized her" said Rye as he looked around for any trace of Brad. "It looked like that Cloudex woman Dr. Ancialient told us about. We should get back to him."

Ian nodded and the non rangers grabbed onto the one with the powers, teleporting to the AE Base.

AE Base

"And then she and Brad disappeared" Sarah finished, pacing around the room.

"Rye is right rangers. That is the method Cloudex uses to capture prisoners." The doctor said as he addressed the rangers.

"Another thing doc" Rye chimed in. "Brads Element Cell glowed green right before he was captured, so does he have his powers to protect him?"

"Unfortunately not Rye. The powers only come about in a time of need, and Cloudex stopped him from activating them." Dr. Ancialient sighed. " But his powers were awakened, so he will get them very soon. For now, go back to the arcade and try to find any clues to where Cloudex took Brad; I am sure there is something that you missed.

Dark Core Ship

"Cloudex, I am very pleased with you" Acrodono said, looking at an unconscious Brad on a screen. "What do you plan on doing with him?"

"Master, I plan on using him to test our monsters. He is in my domain right now, waiting to be punished for being a human, a stepping stone in our domination."

"Excellent, but what are you going to do about the five others?"

"They will be there soon. I left a little gift for them."

Arcade

"Where could he have gone!" Nick yelled as he and he others checked around the arcade for anything that could lead them to Brad or Cloudex.

"I have a feeling that he is in some sort of dimension." Ian said as he looked under a slot machine. "The doctor could have traced the morpher and found him if he was still in this dimension.

Sarah was looking in a pile of rubble when she found something.

"Hey guys, look here!"

They all ran over to see what she found, a gold and white sphere with markings of clouds.

"I wonder what this is?" Rye said as he pushed a button on it, creating a golden light around them, sending them out of the arcade and into a coliseum on top of clouds.

"Rangers, welcome to the Cloud Arena" Cloudex cackled from a throne across from them, Brad standing in the center of the battlefield.


End file.
